Final Fantasy I Ivory
by Lyria Shard
Summary: My first attempt at fanfiction, may be discontinued. An FFX Sailor Moon crossover. Rating may be raised in later chapters, but no higher than PG-13. Please read and review. Mamo and Usa main couple.DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!!! (30/3/03)


Final Fantasy I – Ivory

Chapter 1

Serena and Darien were out in the park together, sitting at "their bench", one right in front of the lake, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms. Serena had been unusually quiet that evening, and Darien decided that it was about time he asked her about it.

"Hey…Rena?" he asked softly. She looked up at him questioningly, her azure blue eyes shining with love. He smiled inwardly at those eyes, those eyes that always betrayed her every emotion to him, but kept his thoughts to himself. How he felt about her eyes was his business, for the time being anyway.

"I'm used to you being quiet… but you've barely talked at all this evening. Is something wrong?" he asked. She sighed softly and snuggled closer to him.

"Nothing's wrong. I've just been thinking," she said. Darien gazed at her, confused. 

"''Bout what?" he asked. She giggled,

"You know me, just random stuff. Today's the 1 year anniversary if the day I…moved here… oh my god!!!!!!!!! It's SIN!!!" she screamed, and shot out of her seat. Darien looked up, and could barely believe his eyes!!! A huge, ball of water was floating in midair, and was destroying Tokyo!!!

"Rena!!!!! What the heck is that?" Darien exclaimed, also shooting up.

"Sin…" she whispered, trembling, before starting to run towards it.

"Serena!!!!" Darien yelled, before running after her.

She stood in front of "Sin", her hair flying everywhere. Darien caught up with her, and stared at her in pure amazement

"Come on!!!!!!! We've got to get out of here!" he yelled. Serena didn't turn round, but shouted to him,

"You go on, I'll catch up!!!!!" He refused to go without her, and she shook her head wearily. "Why not?" she called, still not turning.

"Because I love you! I don't want you to die!!" he declared in reply. This time, she turned round and smiled at him warmly.

"I love too Dare, never forget it, no matter what!!!!" she cried, and just as she finished her sentence, there was a blinding flash, and they were both sucked into Sin.

****

**_SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

"Am I…in water?" Darien thought. He opened his eyes, yes; he was indeed in water, floating in the sea, Serena near by. He swam over to her and slipped his arms around her, keeping her unconscious body afloat. Suddenly, a voice reached his ears,

"Hey!! Stay there, we'll have you out in a second ya?" He looked round to see a man, with vibrant, flaming red hair and a quiff swimming towards him. Darien, feeling weak and tired, didn't swim to meet his soon-to-be-rescuer; he just remained floating, waiting, the blonde beauty in his arms. Next thing he knew, he was lying on soft sand, while people tried to resuscitate Serena. She had stopped breathing just before they had reached the shore. He heard other people talking in the background,

"Could it be her?? That girl looks exactly like her, every detail matches!!"

"Lulu…don't put yourself through this. Ivory died a year ago, a year ago today."

"Yeah…but Wakka I was thinking... Tidus thought that Jecht was dead, but it ended up he had just been brought here! Maybe it's just worked in reverse, and taken Ivory somewhere else FROM here!!! And… Wakka…they never did recover Ivory's body…maybe that girl is her!!!"

"Hm…Lulu, I hope your theory works out. I was devastated after Ivy died…"

Darien couldn't be bothered even listening anymore. He didn't even think who they could be talking about…it couldn't be his Rena anyway. 

**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

Darien was dazed. That was really the only word for it, except confused, and he was just plain sick of that word. He had met up with the rest of his and Serena's group of friends, Raye, Jaedite, Amy, Zoisite, Lita, Nephlite, Mina, Malachite, Amara and Jake, Merrissa and Kevin, Ally (Hotaru, Saturn, sorry, I just think that name suits her) and Lucas, and Trista and Kito. After talking with each other, it was discovered that they had all experienced pretty much the same strange things as Serena and Darien. Serena had eventually been resuscitated, out of pure luck. Amy had been wandering around, confused, across the shore, when she had seen the dilemma, and rushed in to assist her friend's rescuers. There was, at the moment, a woman (who Zoisite and Malachite had dubbed "The SSL – The Sultry, Sexy Lady") keeping a constant vigil at Serena's bedside, sometimes accompanied by random other friends of hers. Although confused by the woman's actions, the group did not interfere… or rather; they couldn't, for they couldn't bring themselves to look upon the pale, drawn face of their close friend. Only Amy, Zoisite, and occasionally Ally, could bring themselves to on check on her. Darien was too traumatised. Ally said that the strangers had been referring to Serena as "Ivory", and Amy confirmed this. Zoisite hadn't heard any of the strangers speaking, so he didn't know. 

It made Darien think back to he conversation he had overheard earlier on the beach. The pair then had talked about a young girl called Ivory. Maybe Serena…no…she couldn't be. That girl died. But still… the circumstances were a little peculiar…

****

****

****

****

****

****

**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lulu stroked the blonde, sweat soaked locks from the forehead of the girl lying in front of her.

"Darling, I thought you were dead. Oh dear Ivory…" she whispered, trailing her fingers across the young girls face, as if memorising the details and contours of her face all over again, making sure that she was real. The young girls stormy, stunning blue eyes half-opened, widening and opening fully in surprise.

"Lulu…I can't believe it!!" she choked, her eyes lighting up with the smile that her face was too weak to show. The dark haired mage just smiled, leant over and kissed the blonde girls head.

"Neither can I Ivy. We thought you were dead…" she whispered. "Ivory" closed her eyes and sighed. Lulu continued,

"The people the ended up here with you, they're all outside. Three of them come in every so often; they seem really worried about you. They keep calling you Serena…" she trailed off in enquiry. "Ivory" re-opened her eyes and let out another tired sigh. "They're my friends… from the other dimension. The really tall guy with black hair is my boyfriend. I changed my name to stop Sin finding me easily and endangering everyone in the dimension. In Tokyo…Lulu, please, can you get someone to go out and explain everything to them? Please, I don't want them to hate me!!" she begged, the effort of saying so much at once showing on the lines on her face. Lulu smiled very gently and nodded. 

"Love, I'll tell them myself. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

END OF CHAPTER!!!


End file.
